bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummy Bee
Gummy Bee is an Event bee. It hatches from the Gummy Bee Egg, which was the last reward for completing all 15 Gummy Bear quests. A while after Gummy Bear left, Gummy Bee became available for purchase in the Ticket Tent for 500 Tickets before costing 2,500 Gumdrops from the Gummy Bee Egg Claim. Its body emits sparkle particles. When bought it displays this message : ☀��x HAS FORMED A GUMMY BEE !�� There is a model of Gummy Bee in the Gummy Bee Egg Claim. If you use gumdrops right after touching it and receiving the message; "The Gummy Bee wants gumdrops," it will teleport you to Gummy Bear’s Lair. You must have the Goo Hotshot badge to enter or you are unable to enter. Like other Event Bees, Gummy Bee does not have a favorite treat and the only way to obtain a gifted version of Gummy Bee is to use a Star Treat. Gummy Bee likes the Mountain Top Field, Pineapple Patch, and the Spider Field and dislikes the Pumpkin Patch. Stats * Collects 10 Pollen in 4 seconds * Makes 640 Honey in 4 seconds * +150% Energy, +560 Conversion Amount * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: +5% Honey per Pollen, Enhanced "Glob". Abilities * [Glob] Covers 49 surrounding flowers in goo. If Gifted, covers 81 flowers instead. Flowers covered in goo grant bonus Honey that increases with the size of the goo puddle. (Alone, this grants ~50% bonus Honey). * [Gumdrop Barrage] Launches Gumdrops in a large area, covering the field in goo. Flowers covered in goo grant bonus Honey that increases with the size of the goo puddle. Gallery Gummy_Bee.png|Gummy Bee GummyBee Gifted.png|Gifted Gummy Bee Gummydiscover.png Giftedgummy.png Dfsfd.png| Old Gummy Bee hive Gifted Gummy Bee hive.PNG|Gifted Gummy Bee hive Kfff.png|Face|link=https://web.roblox.com/library/1837450254/Images-bee31f first edition gummy.png|First edition Gummy Bee RobloxScreenShot20180607 111407104.png|Gummy Bee Notification RobloxScreenShot20180808 181426797.png|Gummy Bee in Ticket Tent GummyBee.png|When Gummy Mask Activated Roblox 4 27 2019 10 59 38 AM.png| The message that apper when you craft a gummy bee Trivia * Gummy Bee is the only Event bee that doesn't have extra body parts. * Gummy Bee's face is the same as Fireflies, which resembles Basic Bee's face. * This bee is the fourth event bee to be released in an update. ** This bee is also the first bee to ever be a prize for completing the quests of a traveling bear. ** This was also the third bee to have been unobtainable. * This bee, Bear Bee, Tabby Bee, Puppy Bee, and Festive Bee are the only event bees which can be a First Edition Bee. * Gummy Bee is the only bee that can grant goo on fields without the use of gumdrops. * This is the only bee that is transparent. * You can access Gummy Bear's Lair by using Gumdrops while touching the Gummy Bee Egg Claim. However, you need a Goo Hotshot badge or higher to do this. * This bee was once obtainable through completing the quests of Gummy Bear but once they left, it could only be acquired through the use of 2,500 Gumdrops. ** Before the 4-5-19 update, the player could buy it in the Ticket Tent for 500 Tickets. * This bee and Diamond Bee have a sparkly body around it. * If you look at the Gummy Bee model on the Gummy Bee Egg Claim through the Porcelain Dipper, it will appear invisible. This also applies to gummy bee because they are the same model. * The Gummy Bee emits a faint light from its eyes that can be easily seen in dark places. * This is the only event bee to have a mask based off of it, the Gummy Mask. * Gummy bee is the fourth bee in the game to at some point cost a currency besides Tickets, the first being Bear Bee (robux), the second being Vicious Bee (stingers), and the third being Festive Bee (robux). * In the Gummy Bee's description, it lists it's attack as +3, though it is only +2. * This bee, Bear Bee, Festive Bee, Photon Bee, and Tabby Bee are the only bees to have a gifted bonus that affects its signature ability. * Festive Bee took over Gummy Bee's spot in the Ticket Tent. Category:Bees Category:Event Category:Colorless Category:Gummy Invasion Category:Goo